Haunted by Darkness
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: Haunted by darkness, shadows and nightmares. For Ray, painful memories are brought back, along with a nightmare he had hoped he would never have to relive again... *Slash* *Kai x Ray*
1. Chapter 1

Ruby: Hello, everyone!

Ray: Here she comes again… with a new fic.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Explain to me again WHY you're starting another fic while you CLEARLY haven't finished Dried Tears II?

Ruby: (glares at Kai) 'Cause I've had this idea in my mind for quite a while now, and I can't get it out of my mind, ok? .

Ray: She's right… if she doesn't get it out of her mind, she won't be able to continue her other works…

Kai: Fine… do what you like.

Ruby: (winks and nudges Kai) Besides, you KNOW you wanna be in another fic where you and Ray get together…

Kai: (blushes) Whatever…

Ruby: Well, let's start. This fic is in experimental stages. I may or may not continue it… it all depends on my readers… and of my inspiration. I really have no idea where this is going, but if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to voice 'em out! .

Dedicated to Hikaru Fan, because he is extremely special to me. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. This is for you. (wink)

* * *

_**Haunted by Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"_The last thing I remember… was being covered in their blood… he was stalking towards me, crimson knife held high…"_

"_When I woke up… they were gone… I sobbed… they were gone forever…"_

* * *

The young raven-haired child let out a whimper and cowered under his simple bed sheet at the thunderous sound crashing all around him. It was nighttime, and instead of being blessed with pleasant dreams, the child was haunted by a terrible thunderstorm. Every time a thunderclap roared, he would hide under his covers, wishing for it all to stop… to stop and leave him alone.

An especially loud crash made him leap up and run out of his room, crying for his mother and father. His mother, awakened by the child's voice, patiently sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of her sleepiness. The boy quickly scrambled onto his mother's lap and hugged her tightly.

The beautiful woman smiled. Her sun-kissed complexion was exquisite, and her face was gifted with a perfect pearly smile, and beautiful golden orbs. Her long raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and pooled around them both. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her son's forehead.

"Don't worry, my Rei Rei. Mama's here." She whispered softly, her lean arms enveloping the child on her lap. The little boy sniffed and looked at his mother with teary golden eyes.

"Will you stay with me always, mama?" he begged cutely, and the woman giggled. The sound was simply musical.

"Of course, my darling. "

Rei gave his mother a thankful smile. With that reassurance, he cuddled into his mother's arms and quickly fell into a deep peaceful slumber. The ongoing thunderstorm was the least of his worries.

* * *

A noise startled him; somewhat like the crunching of wood. Little Rei listened intently. His ears picked up another sound… the sound of steps… of light, quiet steps. Frightened, the child shook his mother, trying to wake her up.

"Mama? What is that?" he cried out. His mother suddenly sat up, her eyes wide. Her ears picked up the sound of ghastly steps, which seemed to be coming closer and closer. Alarmed, she shook the body next to hers.

"Yin, honey, wake up!" she begged desperately. The man rose from his sleep, rubbing tired hazel eyes… hazel eyes that quickly narrowed when his ears too picked up the sound of the steps. The steps were getting louder, and louder. The child held on tightly to his mother

"Mama, I'm scared!"

* * *

...

* * *

"No, stop! Please!" the woman pleaded, shielding the view from Rei's eyes. The looming dark figure only laughed as he pulled a crimson-stained sword from the now dead body of Yin Kon. Little Rei Kon shook uncontrollably and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"D-Daddy… Dad!"

"Done with him. Your little boy is the only one that's left! Then the last descendant of the Kon neko-jins will be gone." The figure sneered and raised his sword.

"No!"

Rei's eyes widened at the sound of blade against flesh. He did not feel any pain but red liquid started to seep all over him. To his horror, he noticed that it wasn't his own blood, but his mother's blood. The shadow had killed his mother as well!

"I-I'm sorry, Rei…" the beautiful woman gasped, before falling limply on top of her son. She had sacrificed herself, only so he could live one more day…

"M-mama? Please… don't leave me!" he cried, clutching to his mother's still warm body. But there was no use. She was not coming back.

"A shame to kill her, really… a very beautiful woman… too beautiful, if you ask me."

Little Rei turned to face the shadowy figure, who advanced towards him with a crimson knife held up high. The young neko whimpered in fear. He was terrified. He didn't understand what was going on. What was he supposed to do?

"Who would've thought that YOU would be the only thing to stand in the way of the complete extermination of the pure Kon neko-jins? Well, I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight, knowing that I've finally gotten the job done." The figure smirked wickedly as it gleamed the non-bloodstained part of the blade in the moonlight. The young neko shut his eyes tight in fear as the madman raised his knife.

"Die!"

* * *

"No!"

Ray gasped as he sat up on his bed. His breathing was labored, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Outside his window, lighting and thunder showered the night. The heavy rain plopped down against the wooden dojo roof. The neko-jin was scared… terrified even. Grabbing his pillow, he hugged it close to his body. He shut his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that kept on coming. It felt real… it had felt so real…

"No more…" he begged in a whisper, and then he broke into sobs. "Please… no more…"

It had come back to haunt him again… He hadn't had that nightmare for years… yet here it was again.

A loud thunder crash brought him back to his memories, and flashbacks of that night kept flashing before his eyes. The storm… the thunder… the blood… the pained screams of his parents… It was too much. He freaked. His skin crawled as he suddenly felt invisible eyes locked onto him. He turned sharply, looking around him like a crazed animal. He could hear things… sinister things… whispers… of blood and death. They sounded so close… they were calling him… calling him by his Chinese name, like that night.

"Rei… Rei… REI!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The terrified boy leaped up from his bed and flattened himself against the wall opposite from his bed. Slowly, he slumped down the wooden surface until he was nothing more than a horrified neko-jin pile. He was shivering, shaking, sweating. He looked around wildly once more. The shadows played games with his mind. In every turn, every corner, he could see bone-chilling images of blood and death… The moving shadows extended toward him like frightening bony arms that seemed to want to grab him. He jumped up in alarm.

"NO! Leave me alone!" he cried out and his back crashed into his door. His hand frantically searched for the doorknob while the shadows kept calling his name. When he finally found it, the door opened and Ray fell backwards into the dark hallway. He sprang to his feet and dashed away from his room, as terrifying thunderclaps resonated in the night. He looking back, having the horrible feeling that something ghastly was following him. He didn't notice the something or someone that stood in his way until the collision. Without warning, arms closed around him. His eyes widened in horror.

"No! Please! Stop it! Get away from me!" he screamed, tossing wildly, struggling to get out of his captor's grip. But the other wasn't about to let go of Ray any time soon.

"Ray, Ray! Calm down! What's…" The other started, but the neko was still struggling savagely. "Ray! Stop! It's me!"

He placed his hands on either side of Ray's head and forced the neko to look at him. "Ray!"

Ray gasped when he found himself staring into shaken crimson orbs, belonging to none other than his team captain. Kai's eyes widened in surprise when Ray threw his arms around his neck and hid in his chest, still whimpering in fear. He was shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"Ray, what's going on?" he whispered and wrapped his arms protectively around the other boy's light frame. The neko just burst into sobs.

"Kai, please don't let him get me. Please don't leave me alone…"

Kai widened his eyes once more. "Get you? What are you talking about?"

"Kai, he wants to kill me!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

Ruby: Well, there it was… chapter one.

Ray: Oh my God… (shivers)

Kai: There, there, kitten. I'm here to protect you. (wraps his arms around Ray protectively). God, Ruby. That was harsh.

Ruby: Just deal with it, ok? At least you have an excuse to cuddle him.

Kai: (growls) It's not worth it if it makes him like this.

Ruby: Oh, just lighten up. It's just a fic. Well, hope you guys liked this. If you want me continue, please tell me! I'm also open to ideas. I have one, but I need a couple more to make the plot flow. So, suggestions welcome! Review, please! (winks)

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby: Hey you guys! I'm back to "Haunted by Darkness". I was so surprised by the appreciation this fic has received… THIRTY reviews for one chap! That's a new record for me! Thank you very much, guys!

Ray: As thanks, Ruby would like to give Kai-shaped cookies to the following readers:

**A dragon's crystal, **kitty, **Tntiggris, **essenceofthedark, **Kurai Eymru, **UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, **Rena Kon, **Prozacfairy, **Yume no Anime, **freya kurenai, **KyokiXKurama, **jak'idiot, **animeobsession, **Hikaru-Fan, **keisan, **Kiko Cat, **Jen Sweden, **Echo in the Dark, **Yumi-Ulrich4ever, **Nights Child, **Tru Seramath, **M.S.K., **Amethyst Tiger Tears (lovely name), **Reis1gurl, **Little-Purple-Phoenix (kawaii name!), **Daughter of Helba, **Evil Rubber Duck (lol your name is pure genius!), **JaCk0492, **Sign of Wish, **and Cat Girl.

Enjoy! They're REALLY yummy!

Kai: And now, she WILL continue the fic. (glares at Ruby) Won't you, little sister?

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Sure, sure! ' Whatever Kai says. Ray, sweetie, disclaimer, please!

Ray: Sure. Ruby-chan doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just borrows them. Kai's mine…

Kai: And Ray is totally mine. So back off.

Ruby: Well, let's go. We'll start in… 3… 2… 1… Let it RIP!

_Dedicatory: This chapter is dedicated to MingMing, whose birthday was last week (Happy Birthday, Ming2! ) and to my dear Linne-Linne . You guys are awesome! Now enjoy_!

* * *

_**Haunted by Darkness**_

_**Chapter 2

* * *

**_

_"I try… to go on like it never happened… I try to forget… but I just can't..."_

_"I pray to be vanquished of this nightmare… but… that's something my past will not allow.."_

"_Ray! Stop! It's me!" _

_Kai placed his hands on either sides of Ray's head and forced the neko-jin to look at him straight in the eyes. "Ray!"_

_Ray gasped when he found himself staring into startled crimson orbs, belonging to none other than his team captain. In return, Kai widened his own eyes when Ray threw his arms around his neck, whimpering in fear. The neko was shaking like there was no tomorrow._

"_Ray, what's wrong?" he whispered and wrapped his arms around the other boy's light frame. Ray burst into sobs._

"_Kai, please, don't let him get me…" Ray pleaded desperately. "Please don't leave me alone!"_

_Kai's eyes widened once more. "Get you? What are you talking about?"_

"_Kai, he wants to kill me!"

* * *

_

...

* * *

"Ok… now settle down."

The boys had ended up in Kai's room, for Kai didn't think it was a good idea to return Ray to his room at the moment. Kai made the tiger sit on his bed and placed a thick warm blanket over the Chinese boy's shoulders. Ray shuddered as he pulled the fabric to wrap closer around his body.

"Thank you…" he whispered. He then shut his eyes tightly as a roll of thunder crashed down.

"I'll get you something warm to calm you down." Kai said, getting up. He was already halfway out the doorway when he turned to look back at Ray. The other teen looked anxious. Kai sighed and ran a hand through his slate bangs. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

Reluctantly, the Chinese neko-jin nodded, so Kai left for the kitchen. Ray found himself all alone again. He now pulled the blanket almost completely over him as his eyes darted from corner to corner, looking for something out of place. Apparently, the storm had no plans of letting up for tonight.

And that's when it happened. Ray gasped in dismay when the lights started to flicker, until they shut down completely. He was left in consuming darkness. The only light now came from the bolts of lightning that fell relentlessly outside.

"Kai?" Ray called out nervously, hoping from an immediate answer. But there was none.

Around him, the shadows moved in ghastly intricate patterns, and seemed to close in on him. His eyes widened in despair and he raised his voice. "KAI? Please answer me!"

But nobody came. Ray shivered when the strange sounds invaded his ears once more. He could hear voices… whispers… blood… death… Ray sprung to his feet, attempting to shake off the noises and shadows. But the shadows followed him, and the voices came from his head. He could see vivid images in his mind. And he could hear that voice… that bone-chilling voice…

* * *

_Rei was paralyzed in fear. He was drenched in his mother's blood, and a crimson pool was forming around her body and his. The little neko shivered as he looked up to see a cloaked figure stalking towards him with a crimson knife held high. A lightning bolt crashed down, illuminating everything enough for Rei to notice the mad grin on the figure's face._

"_Rei… you're next."

* * *

_

"Ahhhh!"

Back in the dark kitchen, Kai almost jumped up three feet in the air when he heard the scream. He dropped whatever it was he had in his hands with a shatter, and raced among the shadows back to his room. He was starting to get scared.

"_What's… what's going on?"_

With his heart stuck in his throat, Kai burst through his door to find a wide-eyed Ray with his hands to his head. His pupils were reduced to a mere dot and his breathing was labored. He was shaking from head to toe and cold sweat bathed him completely. The look on his face was one of pure terror. Kai jumped when Ray started to toss around.

"No! Get away! Stop it!" he screamed, vigorously shaking his head from side to side. Kai grabbed his arms trying to make him stop, but Ray wouldn't settle down. The younger boy was now crying as he pleaded for whatever it was that was hurting him to stop.

"God, please…" Kai muttered. Mustering his strength, he semi-tackled Ray onto the floor and held him down. Ray struggled, but Kai managed to pin his hands over his head.

"Ray… RAY!"

The neko gasped as he snapped out of his daze. Still panting and crying, the Chinese tiger looked up and came face to face with crimson pools once more.

"K-Kai?" he half sobbed. His voice sounded terribly broken and frightened. Kai nodded and let go of Ray's hands. Yet he let out a surprised yelp when Ray clung to him, pulling him down onto himself.

"Ray?" Kai gasped.

"Oh my God, Kai! I'm so sorry!" Ray cried.

Kai pulled them up to a sitting position and then wrapped his arms around Ray's trembling body in a comforting embrace.

"Sh… Ray… It's ok." he hushed the neko in the gentlest tone he could muster. Comforting people was not something he did often. Hell, he had never comforted anyone else in his life! But this case was different and, for some reason, he was scared shitless for Ray. "It's okay… I'm here now. Nothing's gonna happen. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Ray lost himself in the tight embrace and spilled everything… Absolutely everything.

"It haunts me, Kai. I can't get it out of my head…" he whispered, as if afraid someone other than Kai might hear his shaken voice. "It's there, in the darkness. I close my eyes, and it's there. And every time it's worse than the last. It all seems so vivid… so real… I can feel my mother's blood spilling over me…"

Kai widened his eyes in horror as he took in everything Ray was saying.

"I hear their screams… my father in pain… my agonizing mother… I hear his icy voice… He stalks toward me… his knife covered in blood…"

"Sh… say no more…" Kai put his fingers to Ray's lips. He was completely taken aback. This was a side of Ray he didn't know. But then again, he doubted it was something Ray was willing to share.

"He's back, Kai. He's gonna kill me… Kai, he's gonna kill me." Ray repeated and closied his eyes tightly. Kai shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm so scared…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Ruby: Well, that's done… for now. (smile)

Kai: Quite short, don't you think? (raises eyebrow)

Ruby: Maybe. But I had to update. What with my new job… and about to start my senior year in school, I barely have time to update… And my Spanish fics have been slightly neglected...

Ray, Max and Tyson: (come in throwing confetti and streamers) Congratulations, Ruby-chan!

Kai and Ruby: 0-0 What the?

Ray: it's been a year and a month since you first started writing fanfiction!

Max: And that's a reason to celebrate! (giggle)

Tyson: Yeah, congrats!

Ruby: (blushes while laughing sheepishly) Wow. Thanks, you guys. I had totally forgotten about that. So yep, it's my first anniversary here at fanfiction. Yay! Lol I never thought I'd make it this far… and I owe it all to you guys, Thank you very much!

Well, I gotta go. DT 2 is waiting for me! So, until next chapter!

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I finally caught a break from school to write this. Sorry it's not as long as you guys deserve it to be… I'm currently going through a lot right now… and I'm quite emotionally unstable… But I really hope you guys enjoy. Sadly, there will be no review replies… You can thank fanfiction(.)net for that… But still, Kai and Ray cupcakes to all those of you that reviewed! Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**_Haunted by Darkness_ **

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

"He was finally able to fall asleep…" Kai mused as he let out a slight yawn. He looked over to his bed, where Ray now lay curled sleeping after a completely restless night of tossing and turning. The younger boy's chest rose and fell steadily with his breathing; his lips were slightly parted, and a single strand of soft raven hair was falling on his face.

Slowly inching his hand towards Ray's features, Kai hesitated before gently brushing the strand away from the smooth angelic face. The crimson-eyed blader's hand unconsciously lingered on the Chinese boy's skin, marveling in the unusual softness; that is, until Kai realized what he was doing and quickly withdrew his hand, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What the hell am I doing?" he gasped mentally, looking away in shame. "Ray's my friend… my teammate… he's…"

Kai turned to face the young blader, taking in every detail… every motion. He couldn't help it. The boy was just so unique… so intriguing… so…

"So beautiful…" he whispered unconsciously. Then, as if suddenly realizing what he just said, he shook his head vigorously. "I can't think of him that way… It's just not right…"

But still, he turned once more to look at Ray. This time, the raven-haired boy was shivering slightly so Kai pulled the covers up on him. The sleeping Ray unconsciously grasped the blankets and curled into them, shifting his position before continuing his rest.

Kai shifted in his seat, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Ray… I want to help you… I really do…"

* * *

_The small figure of a child now lay curled in darkness. His long raven bangs shielded his eyes from view, as he extended a terribly pale arm towards an equally pale figure standing a few feet before him._

"_No… please don't go!" the child cried to the young man before him. The other's back was turned, flowing alabaster scarf trailing behind. He didn't seem moved by the child's words… for he remained as silent as a grave. The child pleaded yet again. "Don't go… I don't wanna be alone."_

_The pale figure did not look back, only turning his dark gaze to look down as slate bangs obscured indistinguishable eyes. No words uttered from his lips; no emotions made themselves noticed._

"_Don't leave me alone." The young boy supplicated, now on his knees as he wept silvery tears. The older boy then started walking away._

"_Kai… no!"

* * *

_

"Kai!"

With a gasp, Ray snapped his golden eyes open as he sat up, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. The boy put a trembling hand to his forehead, taking deep intakes of breath.

"Are you alright?"

A gentle but firm hand placed itself on top of Ray's, causing him to look up. He met with concerned crimson eyes… Kai.

"Are you alright?" the Russian boy repeated. Ray's gaze was fixated on the sheets. That dream he just had…

"Ray, you called my name."

The neko-jin froze, as he slowly turned to face the other. "What?"

"I heard you call my name…" Kai repeated, passionate crimson gaze boring right into golden eyes. "What happened? Was it another nightmare?"

A slight tint of red crept unto Ray's cheeks in embarrassment. He felt so ashamed. He was being such a burden to his usually indifferent team captain… Kai was being so unusually caring… and here he was… being nothing but a weight on his shoulders.

He felt bad. He had kept Kai awake all night. The other boy hadn't slept a thing… that much was evident from the dark circles under his eyes. But he didn't want to be a burden to anybody, especially not to Kai.

"Kai… I'm so sorry." The raven-haired boy replied, pulling himself up from the bed as Kai looked at him bewildered.

The younger boy's hair, which had been tied in a low ponytail, had come slightly unbound during the night. A couple renegade strands were flowing out here and there. To complete the effect, the boy's usually bright golden eyes seemed now cheerless and melancholic, making Ray look like a sad fallen angel.

As much as he tried, Kai couldn't advert his eyes from the slim figure before him. Ray looked so beautiful… so sad. A creature so beautiful did not deserve to be so sad.

"Ray, no, it's ok." He said softly, trying to reassure the boy. He knew Ray had a tendency to be extremely hard on himself, and always put others before himself.

Kai got up his bed, but before he could get to Ray, the raven-haired boy exited the room in a hurry.

"Ray!"

By the time Kai made it to his door, Ray had already shut himself in his room. The slate-haired blader smashed his fist against the wall, cracking it slightly.

"Dammit, Ray… Just let me help you…" he whispered dejectedly. "I just want to help…"

* * *

Ray closed his door behind him, then leaning against it to catch his breath.

"I shouldn't have run like that…" the boy whispered to himself. "I know I didn't want to… But still… I can't let him get involved."

Ray looked down, pain visible in his golden eyes.

"Kai, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Grandfather, is it true?"

A breathless Lee Yin rushed into the wooden hut that was home to the Village Elders. He had just heard news… very exciting news. And he just had to know if they were true or not.

"Grandfather!" Lee called out as he halted abruptly, hunching over to catch his breath. He had come over running all the way from the White Tiger Hills, where a very excited Mariah had told him the news. As a result, he was completely breathless and panting.

Lee's grandfather, also the top-ranked elder in the village, sat with his back facing his grandson. He was sitting with his legs crossed, in the lotus position, with his eyes closed. Apparently he had been meditating before his grandson had stormed into the hut.

With a sigh, the old man turned to face his fiery grandson. "Yes? What is it, young one?"

"Is it true?" Lee asked quickly, an elated look visible in his eyes. "It it true that Rei will soon be back?"

The old man chuckled at the excitement present in Lee's voice. Mariah and Kevin had acted similarly when they received the news.

"Yes, it is true, my child. Rei will be back."

"Yes!"

Elder Yin looked on with a sweatdrop as Lee pumped his fist into the air before running out, letting out a series of "Whoo!"s and "Alright!"s. Letting out a sigh, he turned back to his thoughts.

"Rei, my child, I am truly sorry for summoning you to the village. I know coming here will pain you further… But only by facing one's fear does one acquire true courage."

* * *

"Yes! Alright! Woo!"

Lee was euphoric as he ran through White Tiger Hill towards the WT training camp. It all seemed just to good to be true.

"I can't believe Rei is finally coming back after all this time… I've waited… kept it to myself for so long… I've had to hide my feelings… But this time, I won't hold back. I'm not gonna let this chance slip right through my fingers."

"_I love you, Rei. And I'm going to make you mine. You just wait and see."

* * *

_

"What was that, Tyson?" Ray asked turning to the dragon blader as he finished braiding his long raven hair.

The navy-haired boy popped up from outside the neko's doorframe. "I said, I think a letter came for you in the mail. It's down in the kitchen."

Nipping his thumb slightly, Ray held a thoughtful look before replying. "Hmm… okay… thanks."

"Don't mention it, pal. Oh, and since you slept in today, Max already started breakfast." The Japanese teen called over his shoulder as he rushed down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Alright…" the golden-eyed teen whispered before turning to look towards Kai's room. The Russian's door was shut, so he assumed Kai had already gone down to the kitchen.

"_I guess I should head down too…"_

With this thought, Ray closed his door and set down the hallway behind Tyson. When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with the sizzling of the pan and the scent of sunny-side up eggs and bacon. Tyson was already leaning on the counter impatiently, making impatient faces as he waited for the toast to pop up, while Max was at the stove, flipping slice after slice of juicy bacon. Ray looked to the far side of the room and saw Kai sitting at the table already, slowly downing his daily dose of caffeine.

"Ohoho… MAX! This stupid toast is taking FOREVER!" Tyson whined annoyingly while his lips pursed in a silly pout. This only caused the fair-haired cook to giggle.

"It'll come up soon enough, Ty. In the meantime… here." Max replied as he handed the navy-haired boy a plate with his steaming delicious breakfast. Tyson's eyes turned into a sparkle-fest as he grabbed the plate from the American boy's offering hands. With a "woot", he settled noisily at the table to gobble down his breakfast.

Ray chuckled at the silly display, before accepting a steamy cup from Max.

"It's your favorite, Ray. Blueberry Vanilla. Mom sent it especially for you." Max beamed in all his bright glory, and the neko-jin couldn't resist smiling.

"Thanks." He whispered gratefully as he blew some of the rising steam from the tea before taking a comforting sip… Mmm… delicious.

Now with his tea, Ray moved towards the table, where several letters where neatly separated in four distinct piles, one for each of the Bladebreakers. His pile was especially big, practically matching that of his team captain… mostly fan letters… except for one plain white envelope that sat above the rest. With a quirked eyebrow, the raven-haired teen picked it up. Looking over the envelope, he noticed it was indeed addressed to him but, curiously, had no return address.

"That's weird… Lee and Mariah normally write their names when they send me a letter… I guess it's not from them…"

Using his finger, he carefully separated the flap from the rest of the envelope, producing a cream-colored paper delicately embedded with Chinese characters.

Tyson looked up from his breakfast in curiosity. "What's it say?"

Ray's golden orbs skimmed over the characters as he took a sip of his tea. As he kept reading, his eyes started to widen more and more…

Tyson and Kai looked up alarmed at the sound of a shattering cup against the floor. Ray's hand was shaking, and his normally tanned skin was extremely pale.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kai voiced worriedly as he stood up in a hurry. Placing both his arms on Ray's shaking arm, he tried to settle his teammate down. "Ray…"

"No… they… they want me to go back…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

So there we go… after almost three months of waiting… Sorry, but I really haven't had any time to write… -' Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I should probably point out that the constant switching between the forms of "Ray" and "Rei" during the story are not accidental… but you guys probably realized it by now… heheh. Oh, and I don't think Kenny is gonna be in this fic… so don't expect him to pop out at all…

Well, sorry I can't reply to reviews. But I'm really grateful, though. Thanks, you guys. Well, later.

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! It's been a very long time, I know. But school is back on track… Well, you guys have been so nice waiting for me that after this (really short… sorry! ') update… 82 reviews and 303 hits? Wow! You guys are the best! You've made me so happy, I'll even throw in another chapter of Dried Tears III before continuing with Dried Tears II. Now how do you like that? Lol Well, anyway, sit back and enjoy the ride!

P.S. Here are some brownies Rei-Rei and I baked for my wonderful reviewers! (wink) (Hands brownies to everyone who reviewed) Thanks!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Haunted by Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_With a quirked eyebrow, the raven-haired teen picked up the letter. Looking over the envelope, he noticed it was indeed addressed to him but, curiously, had no return address._

"_That's weird… Lee and Mariah normally write their names when they send me a letter… I guess it's not from them…"_

_Using his finger, he carefully separated the flap from the rest of the envelope, producing a cream-colored paper delicately embedded with Chinese characters._

_Tyson looked up from his breakfast in curiosity. "What's it say?"_

_Ray's golden orbs skimmed over the characters as he took a sip of his tea. As he kept reading, his eyes started to widen more and more…_

_Tyson and Kai looked up alarmed at the sound of a shattering cup against the floor. Ray's hand was shaking, and his normally tanned skin was extremely pale._

"_Ray, what's wrong?" Kai voiced worriedly as he stood up in a hurry. Placing both his arms on Ray's shaking arm, he tried to settle his teammate down. "Ray…"_

"_No… they… they want me to go back…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No!" Ray cried out distressed, dropping the paper as if it was on fire, snapping out of Kai's grip in the process, before turning on his heel and dashing madly out of the kitchen. Tyson and Max were wide-eyed and paralyzed with fear, but the phoenix immediately jumped into action.

"Ray!" Kai called out before racing out the door behind the neko-jin. Tyson was about to follow them too, but Max stopped him, gripping the dragon blader's shoulders tightly.

"Ty, no." he said sharply, causing the navy-haired boy to look at him as if he were crazy.

"Max, didn't you just see that? Something's horribly wrong. Ray needs us." He argued, but the fair-haired boy merely shook his head.

"No… let Kai go alone… I don't think we should interfere… Whatever it is… it doesn't concern us."

Tyson began to stutter. "But… but…"

"No buts, Ty." Max said stridently, giving Tyson _The Look_. There was no way the Dragon could say no.

"Ok…" the Dragoon master submitted, before turning to look at the door through which Ray had left only a few seconds ago. "Ray… buddy… what's wrong…?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_They can't do this to me… It's not fair…" _

The neko-jin came to stop at the dojo's yard, close to the koi pond. Sitting on top of a flat stone, the boy put a hand to his feverish forehead. Not only was his head splitting in half, but also his hands were still shivering harshly.

That letter had brought so much to him… much despair… anguish… helplessness… and the feeling that something was not quite right.

"_What is the purpose of Elder Yin summoning me back to the village after all these years, and coinciding with my dream, no less? It makes no sense to me. Something is wrong… something is horribly wrong."_

"Care to explain what happened back there?"

The neko-jin jumped at hearing the other's voice. Turning around with a start, he saw Kai standing a few feet away from him, his crimson orbs scrutinizing him, searching for answers. It felt as if Kai could somehow see right through him. Unable to bear it, Ray turned away.

"Nothing…"

"That wasn't nothing. It has to do with _them_, doesn't it?"

Ray took a minute before answering.

"They want me to go back to the village, Kai. I don't know why, but Elder Yin wants me back… either with my consent or by force." The boy worded out, even so not turning to face his team captain.

"Wh…"

"Don't ask me why… I don't even know myself." He cut Kai off before he could finish. With a sigh, he brushed his raven bangs from his eyes. "I just don't know."

Both teens remained in thoughtful silence for a moment, before Kai came to sit next to the other.

"What are you going to do?" he asked finally. The question had been playing in his head for some time now. Ray took a bit of time to think.

"I have to go." Ray muttered darkly, pulling his knees closer towards his body. "I have no choice. If I don't go, Yin will send for me. I don't think I could live with the shame of being dragged back to China like some scared kitten."

Kai felt a bit uneasy. Why _was _that elder so hung up on getting Ray back at the village? They shouldn't force the neko-jin to go back if he didn't want to. Something was up. And he wasn't about to let the gorgeous angel tackle it on his own.

The slate-haired Russian placed his hand over Ray's, squeezing it gently, causing the Chinese boy to look at him flustered, a slight blush over his cheeks.

"Kai…?" He wavered.

"I'm going with you."

Ray looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I'm going to China with you. And don't even try to dissuade me, because nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." Kai looked at Ray with a determined smirk appearing at the corner of his lips. Ray looked at Kai with confused golden orbs.

"Kai, why are you doing this? You don't have to…"

"I want to." Kai cut him short, gripping the other's hand reassuringly once more. "This is something I want to do, Ray."

For a moment, the neko-jin remained stunned, just gazing into his captain's deep scarlet eyes. A faint blush had now returned to his cheeks, and he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? … Kai… he… I…" _

A gentle smile played across Kai's lips. "Let's go get your things ready."

The Chinese blader couldn't help himself. Throwing his arms around Kai's chest, he hugged him tightly.

"Kai… thank you."

* * *

"Mariah, is the house clean?"

"Yes."

"Did Kevin fix Rei's room?"

"Yes, Lee."

"Did Gary…"

"Lee, Lee! Calm down! You're too anxious!" Mariah cut in Lee's rambling, pulling him to sit at the couch next to her.

Letting out a sigh, the older neko-jin ran a calloused hand through his thick black hair. "I can't help it. I'm just… so eager to see him… It's been such a long time."

"Yeah… absence does make the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?" the pink-haired girl replied, looking at her brother. "Don't think you can hide it from me!" She suddenly burst out mock-accusingly.

"HUH?" he burst out, trying to sound as clueless as possible. A little TOO clueless.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind."

"…"

"Hey, Lee…"

The dark-haired boy looked at his pink-haired sister. "What?"

Mariah looked pensive for a moment, before speaking up. "Aren't you curious as to why Rei is coming back, NOW of all times?"

Lee didn't answer. True, he did find it odd that Rei was coming back at this time. It was around the time of his parents' death anniversary, and Rei disliked these days with a passion. So why was he coming now? It was a very good question indeed.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Sorry for the short update, but I hope I can bring more to you guys soon! Thank you for all your support! Love you! Until next time!

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl

P.S. Review, please! Make my lonely Valentine's Day a happier one!


End file.
